The Wormhole to Japan
The Wormhole to Japan is a two parter in Power Rangers GSA. Part 2 features the final appearance of the ASD Megazord. Plot Part 1: It's a Snow Day and the rangers are checking on Ava's plans for the Ultrazord. The Rangers beg her to try it, but she doesn't want to because there is no Shogun activity and it is wrong to bring the aggression on, and its not like they can grow themselves if they wanted to. Magnator hears this and asks Jark Matter to help get more monsters for him. Magnator sends one to Japan and Jark Matter's for Quarry Ridge, Nebraska. Ava tries to think on what to do, but then a wormhole shows up. Elizabeth and Rosa help get the ASD Rangers back, but the core GSA are gone with the portal itself. The Rangers land in a pile of gold and hear a call, a prophecy, "16 Rangers shall rise to take the challenge and face the Matter and The Shogun strong. Powered by the stars and mastered diverse." Then they hear the monster and use their teleport ability and pop out front of the cave, scaring the lantern-like monster, White Light. Meanwhile, the others parachute from the Manta Zord into Quarry Ridge and Morph in mid air. They ensue in a battle in the quarry before it shrinks into the water table, but not before Charlie puts a tracker on it. Part 2: The GSA chase White Light, but in the distance they see a person, Tycho thinks its Adrian, but he disappears before they get close. Ageolis' tracker tells its headed for Topeka's water system and Eliza calls the city to shut off all of the water headed into the city. Back in Japan, Harvey chases White Light through a new portal, with Tycho not far behind. Tycho is demorphed when entering the cave where Harvey duels White Light. Tycho flips through his JAKQ Deck and uses wild card to lock White Light in chains, morphs, and use their rainbow staffs to burst his candle and teleport out of the Cave of Gold. White Light gigantifies Eliza, Bridge, Eustus, Ageolis, and Charlie make their way to the Topeka Water Treatment Plant and squash the Jewaldaver, creating a diamond. However, it breaks, releasing a giant Jewaldaver. The Zords are deployed, but Ageolis and Charlie can't fit, so they repair the ring. The GSA are unable to get their zords to cross the Pacific, so they head into Tokyo and find a tiny version of the Denshi Robo and use their Zord coins on it. The ASD Rangers fight and destroy Jewaldaver before the fight between the GSA and White Light. Ava gets the wormhole to reopen and unite the team in Forge Bend and they celebrate the day in a celebration as the credits roll. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Jasmeey Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow) * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell (ASD Yellow) * Kevin Quinn-Bridge Carson (ASD Red) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (ASD Blue) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA White) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (GSA White) * Audry Whitbey-Gwen Gifro Only * Mary Passori-Rosa Salir * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino-Elizabeth Villains * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Matter (voice) * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * TBA-White Light * TBA-Jewaldaver Denshi Powers GSA Red: Power Coin (morph, Akela Coin) ASD Red: Morph, Manta Zord GSA Orange: Power Coin (Morph, Scorpion Coin), JAKQ Deck (Wild) ASD Blue: Morph, ASD Zords GSA Yellow: Power Coin (morph, Panther coin) ASD Yellow: Morph, Bull Zord GSA Green: Power Coin (morph, Dragon coin) GSA Pink: Power Coin (morph, Raven coin) Gemini (Ageolis): Morph, Tracker Gemini (Charlie): Morph Errors * When the GSA Rangers leave the cave, its daytime, when it should be the middle of the night Notes * This episode aired during the 8pm time slot ** The two-parter Danger and Sorrow aired on March 28th. * First time a team is in Japan since Samurai * The ASD Rangers morphing in mid-air is a call to Choujin Sentai Jetman * This is the only time the GSA Rangers use the Denshi Robo ** The GSA Rangers have to grow a model of Denshi Robo to fight White Light is similar to the Where's Waldo? episode "Big in Japan" where Waldo grows a model of the Go Hero's first robo *** This episode was written by John Tellegen, who wrote episodes of the Disney Era seasons, as well as Aaron Stone, both of which come into play in GSA as it blurs the line of seriousness and an a darker side like SPD (as well as being 3-letter acronyms) and the VR Troopers are treated similar to Hero Rising-a game that involves the titular character See Also * Ep. 30: Missing, Stolen Gone-Sentai Counterpart (GSA Ranger's story) from Denziman * Ep. 28: Is Sukehachi Friend or Foe?-Sentai Counterpart (ASD Ranger's story) from Sun Vulcan Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode